Harry Potter and the Son of Voldemort
by ThEcRaZeEcAtLaDy27
Summary: After their seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione go to magical colleges to train in their respective chosen fields, and they face a whole slew of new problems, including weird roomates, hard classes, and strange happenings, not to mention that dumb prophecy that prophesied that two of them would die. Rated K plus for deaths of small creatures.
1. NEWTs

Chapter One: N.E.W.T.s

"But -"

"No!"

"Wait"

"Hermione! You are not staying up all night studying!" Ron said.

"I can't get less than a O on our exams or I won't get in to the Poison Ivy league colleges!"

"O, Shut up!" Ron slammed _Advanced Magical History_ shut.

"You'll definitely get an O!" Harry added. "You've been studying day & night for the past three weeks!"

"We missed the ENTIRE school year!"

"Hermione!" Ron said, exasperated, "you'll do worse on the exams if you stay up all night! You'll be exhausted!"

"Fine." Hermione trudged up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and slammed the door, waking more than a few seventh-year Gryffindor girls.

"Let's go upstairs too, Ron." Harry motioned for Ron to follow him, but the tall redhead had discovered that Hermione had taken her book upstairs with her. So before Harry could warn Ron. he started racing up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

 _Hey_ , he thought as he ran, _I swear these stairs are way slipperier than the ones…._ "AARGH!"

Ron slid down the newly formed slide headfirst and landed with his leg bent the wrong way.

"Hurts", Ron mumbled when Harry felt his leg.

"Okay, boy. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey's", Harry soothed Ron as he walked down the hall, Ron in his arms.

According to Pomfrey, Ron had one of the worst broken legs she had ever seen, so he would have to stay the night.

"Will I miss the exams?" Ron asked nervously. There were no retake days - if he missed the exams, he would have to redo his 7th year at Hogwarts.

"No, dear. You'll be just fine in the morning", Madam Pomfrey said. "Well, technically it is morning". She looked at the clock, which said 12:23 AM.

"But you know what I mean. Now, run along, Harry. It's a big day tomorrow"

The morning came, with Hermione bumping around trying to find her way to the dining hall with her head in _Arithmancy N.E.W.T. Prep,_ Ron being released from Madam Pomfrey's - "She's magic, that one". "I already knew that!" "Oh, yeah." - ,and Harry trying to get Hermione out of her book at breakfast, finally resorting to confiscating it and all of her other books and denying her entrance to the library.

The first thing that Professor McGonagall had the seventh years do before their Transfiguration exams was fill out their college forms, on which you put your first through tenth choices of colleges and majors. Hermione, being Hermione, picked the ten most prestigious colleges in the country, and put every major except Defense Against The Dark Arts in the top spot, and the latter in the second.

"Is that not against the rules?", Harry asked.

"Nope!", Hermione confirmed. "I read all about it!"

"Of course you did", Ron muttered.

The second thing McGonagall did was give them a lecture that lasted about 10 minutes about how dreadfully important these exams were and how she hoped they'd studied. Then she passed out the written exam.

 _Verb added for transfiguring a non-vertebrae to a vertebrae._

 _This is easy,_ Harry thought. _We learned this back in fifth year!_

Unfortunately, the questions got harder and harder, and by the last question, Hermione was the only one not scratching her head.

Next came the physical exam, which was like the written one in that it got harder and harder. They started out turning cats into mice, but the exam culminated with the trick McGonagall had shown them back in their fifth year - turning her desk into a lion and back again.

The next few exams followed the same pattern, except for the D.A.D.A. exam, which was being supervised by Hagrid. Suffice it to say, that was an interesting experience.


	2. A Place for the Summer

_Author's note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling._

 **Chapter Two: A Place For The Summer**

While the rest of the school was discussing how they did on their N.E.W.T.s, Harry had a more pressing question on his mind - where he was going to stay for the summer? He certainly wasn't going back to the Dursleys, and Ron said that the Burrow was just too crowded, "Sorry, mate".

This predicament did not last long, however, for a day after Ron had told him he could not go to the Burrow, Harry had a great idea. He raced to McGonagall's, the acting principal's office.

"MayIplzsteaforthasammir?"

"Harry, calm down, and say that about five times slower".

"May I please stay for the summer?".

''Well, I don't see why not".

So, it did seem that Harry had "A place for the summer", but only for a few days.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the tower when they heard it. "Grawpy, come back!" They all raced outside, wands in hand. Sure enough, the giant was racing around the area by Hagrid's Hut, Hagrid in pursuit.

"Can we help?" Harry asked fretfully.

"Yeah!" Hagrid yelled over Grawp's stomping. "Just need to nip him back in the forest! Aragog's great niece, Arachne, was both - "

"HERMY!" Grawp picked Hermione up in his giant fist.

"'AAUGH!" Hermione yelled. She started to try every spell she knew short of _Avada Kedavra_ on the giant, but nothing worked.

"Grawp's fist flailed, knocking over the Gryffindor Tower, fortunately, nobody was in it, everybody had already gone to breakfast.

"Uh-oh". Grawp finally set Hermione down as he went to try to fix the tower. Alas, all his clumsy hands could do was break the fallen tower into two clumsy pieces. A bed fell out of the wreckage.

Grawp, looking dejected, sulked back into the forest.

It took until lunch for Harry to realize what the Gryffindor Tower's destruction meant - that he couldn't stay for the summer. At first, he'd just been relieved that the tower could grow back magically and that it would definitely be grown back by next year's start. It was the second to last day, so Gryffindors could sleep in the Great Hall for one night.

While in sleeping bags in the Great Hall, Harry recounted this series of mishaps to Hermione.

"Hmm…" Hermione said after he was done. "I'll think it over". In fact, Hermione did have one of her great ideas, but she decided against saying it lest Harry get too excited and wake everybody.

At the same place next morning , this time while eating breakfast, Harry brought up the subject again.

"Well?", he asked. "Have you thought about it yet?"

"As a matter of fact", Hermione said, "I have an answer for you".

"What is it?"

"Well, I talked about it with my parents and they said it was OK if you stayed with us over the summer. Apparently, they want to get 'better acquainted' with you".

"Really? That's AWESOME!"

Harry was jubilant - Hermione thought he looked ready to throw a parade celebrating her and her parent's decision. This summer was going to be an interesting one.

'


	3. The Last Time on the Hogwarts Express

_Author's note: Vade Ut means "go to" in Latin, and Dicere means "say". Oh, and I don't own these characters, etc., etc._

 **Chapter Three: The Last Time on the Hogwarts Express**

As there had been a no Head Boy or Head Girl established in Harry, Ron and Hermione's seventh year, the people who got to sit in the Head Boy/Girl compartment of the Hogwarts Express were measured by bravery in the Battle of Hogwarts. Needless to say, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny found themselves cramped in a normally spacious compartment meant for two people.

"Are these free cookies?!" Neville exclaimed after opening a somewhat conspicuous diamond-ridden jar. He started munching on a chocolate chip one as Ginny and Luna pored over the latest edition of the _Quibbler_ , which had an article in secret cipher about the secret ciphers.

"The dragon has to be either an 'a' or an 'i' ", Ginny pondered. "It and the sphinx are the only characters that appear in their own word."

"Then the sphinx has got to be one of those, too", Luna added.

Harry and Ron were messing with their patronuses, trying to do that message - delivery trick they had seen many fully-educated wizards do.

"Go to the Trolley Witch", Ron told his silver Jack Russell Terrier, "and tell her to 'Hurry up, the Heads' compartment is waiting'". His dog patronus just stared at him. Harry tried the same, but his stag patronus just twirled around, incompetent.

"Ugh…", Ron moaned dejectedly. "When are we going to learn how to do this?".

Enter Hermione back from a bathroom break. "Here", she says. "Say ' _vade ut_ Trolley Witch, _dicere_ , "Please hurry, the head compartment is waiting for their pumpkin pasties.""'

Harry copied her, and sure enough, his patronus raced off down the hall. "Thanks, Hermione!" he said after the stag came back saying it had delivered the message.

Harry and Ron then tried doing more things with their patronus', including turning it invisible and telling Malfoy "I am watching you…". When his shriek rang out through the Hogwarts Express, Harry and Ron howled at equal volume with laughter.

By this time, Ginny and Luna had cracked the cipher and began reading it aloud. "' _If you are reading this, you are as smart as a Cipher - Solving Snorkack, which obviously, can solve ciphers like this one'_ ", Ginny read. Everyone except Luna in the compartment burst out laughing.

"What?", Luna said. "It's a sapient creature! LIke a goblin, only it doesn't have the Ministry going after it, and it's better at solving ciphers!".

At the same time that this was happening, Goyle was trying to cure Malfoy from a faint.  
"Get more cold water!" he called to Pansy Parkinson, who was in the girl's bathroom filling buckets with water.

"On it!" she yelled back, bringing two buckets of ice-cold water into their compartment from the bathroom.

The first bucket only made the fainted Malfoy groan in his sleep, but the second one woke him up. After he finished yelling at Goyle and Parkinson, he decided to get revenge on Potter & Co. for making him faint.

"Unfortunately, there are no other cipher-solving non-human creatures", Ginny continued as Malfoy burst in the door. "Stupefy!" She yelled, and Malfoy fainted for the second time this trip. "Sorry about that. Now, where was I?" Ginny continued reading the article - " _There are, however, other_ human _cipher experts. I interviewed a few of them to give me tips on how to solve ciphers…_ ".

By the time that Goyle and Parkinson realized that Malfoy should be back, Ginny had finished reading the article and everyone was back to their activities, including having their patronuses ask the conductor, on 100x repeat, "Are we there yet?".

When they came in the room, they got hit with a bat-bogey hex and a " _Petrificus Totalus_ " by Ginny and Hermione respectfully, aimed towards Goyle and Parkinson, again respectively.

They then placed Malfoy, Goyle (who had fainted from an indirect effect of Ginny's hex), and Parkinson under the seats, for they didn't want to have to step around them when they got out of the compartment.

Harry and Hermione lamented as they got off the train to meet Hermione's parents, that it hadn't been a very exciting train ride.

 _P.S. Thanks to skyjadeprincess for being the first to favorite my story!_


	4. A Very Hermione Summer

_Authors Note: James Granger was a real person who, unfortunately, did die of a stroke. I spent quite a bit of time researching him. I'm not going to do "these characters don't belong to me" stuff anymore, it's really tedious…_

 **Chapter Four: A Very Hermione Summer**

Hermione talked to her parents about her plans for the summer - "Oh, and we should take Harry bowling! Can you believe the Dursley's didn't take him at all? - while Harry watched the street rush by in the car to Hermione's place. He was dreadfully excited, as he had never been there before and he wanted to see what it looked like.

"And…, here we are!", Hermione's dad said. Hermione's house was really more of a mansion. It had sparkling windows and clean white paint, amazing in its' grandeur.

" _Woooooow…._ ", Harry breathed from the backseat.

"Isn't it great?", Hermione opened the car door and stepped outside.

"We don't have a butler or anything, but we do eat from fancy plates every meal and take baths every day!" Hermione explained.

"You didn't tell me you lived in a freaking mansion!", Harry said, amazed.

"I wanted you to be surprised".

And surprised he was, as he was led by Hermione through room by marvellous room. The living room, dining room, bedrooms and even bathrooms were all grand - " _Silver toilet paper,_ Hermione?!" - , and the Grangers added many other rooms, including a ballroom and "Why in the world do you have _seven_ bedrooms?", Harry asked in amazement.

'I don't know", Hermione answered, "but we host all the important dentist conferences".

After Hermione had given Harry his tour of her "humble abode", as she called it, they lounged on the plush velvet couches in the living room.

"How exactly did you come to own a _mansion_?", Harry asked, still wowed by the extreme grandeur.

"Well", Hermione said, "My great-great-great-great grand uncle, James Granger, was a famous writer, and amassed great wealth, some of it which he left in his will to his nephew, my great-great-great grandfather, and told him to 'only use it in a time of a great need, and if no time arises, leave it to your eldest son'. After James died of a stroke, the fortune was passed on. Four lives of no 'times of great need' passed, until finally my grandfather found himself dirt poor and on the streets, and not technically violating James's wishes, used most of the money to buy a mansion and the rest to invest in Apple © stocks, both of which my father inherited".

"Well, that's quite a story!", Harry said.

Hermione's parents wanted to make the following few days special, after all, it was the end of Harry & Hermione's years at Hogwarts. They started this by having a special dinner - homemade Italian cuisine. When Harry tasted the first bit of manicotti, his taste buds screamed for more, so he started shoveling food into his mouth at an undignified rate.

"You're acting like a pig, Harry!", Hermione said with more amusement than anything. "Even worse than Ron!".

Tomorrow's events including a bowling match at the local bowling alley, (Harry won with a few discrete spells on the ball), a picnic, another fancy dinner and finally, graduation presents.

"Why does my present have air holes?", Harry asked nervously.

"Open it up and see!", Hermione's mom told him.

Harry cautiously opened the box to reveal - "An owl! And another snowy one, too! Where in the world did you find this?".

"Well..", Hermione's dad explained, "we made our own trip to Diagon Alley a while back".

"Oh, thank you so much!", Harry squealed like he was eleven again. "I think I'll name - wait, is it a boy or a girl?".

"A boy".

"Well, then, I'll name him Albus."

Hermione then opened her gift - a stunning peacock-feathered quill, and, like Harry, squealed like an eleven year old who just discovered Hogwarts.

Harry then sent Albus to the Burrow, telling Ron all about his first few days at the Grangers' mansion. _Well,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep, _this is going to be a very interesting, no, a very Hermione, summer._


	5. A Discovery at the Burrow

**Chapter Five: A Discovery at the Burrow**

Ron folded up Harry's letter and sent Albus back with a reply of his own, telling the other boy that it had been a dull few days at the Burrow: they'd mostly been cleaning up the house & backyard from that fateful wedding day, and that apparently the reason Mum said it was too crowded was because Fleur Delacour was here, helping along with all of the other Weasleys.

"Ronniekins!", George called from the garden, "time to help de-gnome".

"Coming…", Ron groaned. Now, since Fleur was here and was being light on the gnomes like Mr. Weasley, there was more de-gnoming than ever.

Ron trudged down the stairs and out into the garden to find an odd, merry little party of de-gnomers - George, of course, but also Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Ginny.

Five flings and ten "gerrof me!"s each later, the garden appeared as if it was totally gnome - free, but as Fred pointed out, there were usually at least thirty-five gnomes in the garden, and Molly was hearing little squeaky voices coming from under the garden.

"That's odd", Ron remarked. "They usually pop right out! Maybe they've learned their lesson?".

And so, the five Weasleys started crawling around looking for gnomeholes.

After ten minutes of finding nothing and cursing when they step on small roots poking out, Ron found a teeny hole just right for a gnome. He peered into it (not before alerting the others).

What Ron saw was a terrible shock. Some of the gnomes were cold and limp on the floor of the gnomehole, and some were dying - "Pa-gnome, I have failed you!" -. The gnomes were surrounded by a small machine that was whirring at a very small level of noise. It was clearly put there not to be seen. Surprised, Ron found himself blinking back tears for the little gnomes.

"Why are you crying, Ronniekins?", George hadn't mocked him so much in one day since the day when he was five and wet his pants.

"Just…". Ron was bawling now. "Look!".

Obediently, everybody looked in the gnomehole, and soon the garden was a complete mess. Only Mrs. Weasley had the sense to send an owl to the Ministry. Since poor Errol wasn't fit enough to send letters anymore, so she used Pigwidgeon, instead, as Percy would never let anybody else use his owl.

Meanwhile, the rest of the de-gnomers, even Ginny, though she technically wasn't allowed to, started trying to destroy the "Machine of Gnome Death", as George had dubbed it, but none of their spells worked, but it wasn't like they bounced off of it, it was like their spells weren't working at all.

"That is so weird!", George exclaimed after he had tried all of the destruction spells in his arsenal, which you can bet were a lot.

"Maybe it's some sort of magic creature", Charlie suggested.

That caused a round of " _Stupefy!"_ s, none of which seemed to even work.

Fortunately, a couple of Ministry employees showed up right then. After examining it closely, though, they couldn't figure out what it was.

Ron then went upstairs to his room and thought for a minute. Who would know what this was? Maybe Professor McGonagall…

Then it came to him - Hermione! She would certainly know about this! She read _so many_ books! This machine _must_ have been in one of them.

Ron began quickly composing a letter to Hermione:

" _Dear Hermione,_ we discovered a strange device in our backyard and need help identifying it. I wonder if you have read something about it. Cheers! - Ron.

He then asked the Ministry for a picture of the machine, which they gave to him, and attached it to the letter. Then he told Pigwidgeion to take it to her house, and opened the window to let him go out, and out he flew.

Hermione opened the letter and read it through. When she got to the picture, she thought for a second, and then went pale.

"Harry", she said upon him asking her what was wrong, "You and Ron - I - I think - are going to d-d-d- uh - I just _can't_ say it - oh, alright, _die,_ I think, in the next year".


	6. The Prophecy

**Chapter Six: The Prophecy**

"What do you mean?", Harry asked worriedly. He had just nursed Hermione back from a faint - she had wobbled and then toppled over after saying the "d" word.

"Well, I can't remember the prophecy by heart, of course, so let me go get that book!". Hermione ran upstairs and back back down with a fat little brown book. "Let's see…", she mused while flipping through it, "Ah! Here it is!".

"Read it to me!", Harry said excitedly. Hermione felt his inner eleven-year-old was coming out too much. She'd need to talk to him about that.

"Ok, here goes", said Hermione.

 _"The world of wizards will be faced with a threat._

 _When they are recovering from a threat just-a met._

 _This will happen when a small whirring black box is-a found._

 _Three wizards will face the oncoming test._

 _A savior, a scholar and the backyard discoverer._

 _Two will fall but one will prevail,_

 _And against all odds, she shall_

 _Single handedly, put an end to the end_

 _Of magic everywhere. The End"._

"That", Harry said, amazed, "has got to be the world's longest prophecy.

"Nope!", Hermione contradicted and pointed to a five-page long prophecy.

"So you're the 'She' there, and the Scholar", Harry confirmed. Hermione nodded. "And me and Ron are the 'Two who will fall'?". Hermione nodded again. "So...I'm the 'Savior', and Ron's the 'Backyard Discoverer?".

"Yup".

"Oh, Merlin".

"What?"

"Well, I defeated the super-scary bad guy", Harry said hysterically. "Now I should get a Happily Ever After, right?! But, nooooo, now I have another prophecy thrown at me and instead of a 50% chance of dying, it's 100%!". Harry ran upstairs to the guest bedroom where he was staying and slammed the door.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!". Ron's shout echoed the Burrow, causing everyone to come running. "IN MERLIN'S BEARD. IS. THIS?! _Please_ be playing a joke on me, Harry!".

"What's wrong?", Mrs. Weasley asked nervously.

"Just…", Ron handed her the letter, "read it".

"What?!". Mrs. Weasley looked horrified. "Harry must be playing a joke on you!".

"Maybe he is", Ron reasoned. "I'll send him a letter. Albus is still here".

 _"Dear Harry,_ PLEASE tell me you're joking about this "prophecy". My mom will _flip_ if I'm going to die. I've already come so close to death so many times, I think she can't stand it any longer. Plus, I don't really want to die, either.

 _Sincerely, Ron"._

 _"Dear Ron,_ I don't know how else to tell you, but the prophecy is real. I scoured Hermione for details and apparently it was prophesied by William the Great back in 155 B.C.E., and that it was not completely understood until the Industrial Revolution made the notion of little whirring black boxes much more plausible and the word "backyard" was made. I don't think Hermione could have made that up.

 _Sincerely, Harry"._

 _"Dear Harry,_

My mom just flipped.

 _Sincerely, Ron"._


	7. The Results, pt1

**Chapter Seven: The Results, Pt. 1**

After Mrs. Weasley calmed down, it followed to be a pretty uneventful summer, even though Harry and Ron had impending doom hanging over their heads. Harry and Ron kept sending letters back & forth, sometimes with Albus, sometimes with Pigwidgeon. Near the end of the summer, though, a third owl was sighted in the distance coming their way. For both of them.

"That doesn't look like Albus", Ginny noted. "Albus has a less bulky figure. Plus, I think that owl has an official _Examination Owl_ sash on it".

"Oh, no". Ron turned pale.

"What? Are you worried about getting your exam results?".

"No, Ginny. I'm just unprepared".

"Then why is your face pale?".

"This is my unprepared face!".

"Uh huh…"

The owl gracefully landed on the windowsill, dropped the letter into Ron's hand, and flew off. Ginny started to call Mrs. Weasley to tell her Ron's N.E.W.T. results arrived, but Ron silenced her.

"I don't want her to know. I'm already stressed out as it is, but I'll be more stressed out if she has a N.E.W.T. result opening ceremony. Oh, I do hope I get into at least one of my top choices".

Ron opened the envelope, took the sheet out and unfolded it.

" _N.E.W.T. results come in three parts"_ , Ron remembered Professor McGonagall saying. " _The first part shows the grades, that is, T thru O, that you get in each class"._

Ron took a look at the first page. He had gotten an O in Defence Against The Dark Arts, as expected. But what was against his expectations (apart from reading Great Expectations. "Hermione says it's 'classic Muggle literature'", Harry had said in one of his letters), was that he had an A in Potions, in which he normally got a D in in all of his usual exams, (He had only scraped together an E in his O.W. L. through tireless studying, and this year they had missed most of their classes), and his Es in everything else.

" _The next page shows the college that you got into"._ Ron had gotten into Fydragon, which was in Northern Ireland.

Bill entered the room quietly. "Oh, N.E.W.T. results?", he asked, making Ron jump about a mile in the air.

"Fydragon?, I went there, too! Good school!".

Ron wiped his brow - "You scared the bejeepers out of me!".

Ginny snickered.

"Yeah", Ron said weakly. "It was my second choice".

 _"The last page shows you what majors you are eligible for. Like the teachers at this school, each college teacher has their own upper bound for who is eligible"._

Ron was eligible for everything, except Potions. "I don't know which major to do, Bill!", Ron said, helplessly.

"Well", Bill said, "I was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I've heard from my friends who went there that their Charms teacher was good. He was ancient, though, so he could have passed away".

As Bill rambled on, Ron checked the envelope, sealed it shut, and wrote "Return to Sender" on the front of it, like Professor McGonagall had told them to do. He then went downstairs and shouted as loudly as possible, "MY N.E.W.T. RESULTS CAME!".

"Oh, let me see!", Mrs. Weasley said, climbing up the stairs.

"I already returned them".

"Without letting me see?".

"I had my own little private ceremony with Ginny and Bill. I was too nervous to have everyone gather around me".

"Ok". Mrs. Weasley sounded only a tiny bit dejected. "What did you get? What major did you pick? When? Why? How? Where…?".

As Mrs. Weasley bombarded him with questions, Ron slipped upstairs. He would tell her later.


End file.
